


Freeze

by longlosttimelady



Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Yuuri is cold, artwork included, very cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlosttimelady/pseuds/longlosttimelady
Summary: Yuuri is not used to Russian winter.(Inspired by my drawing for the Inktober prompt "Freeze")
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Inktober Promt Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529381
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Freeze

Yuuri had thought winter in Hasetsu had been cold. He had thought winter in Detroit had been freezing. Yuuri thought he could handle the cold, he was an ice skater after all.

Yuuri had been wrong.

Now Yuuri was experiencing winter in Saint Petersburg.

Yuuri would like to file a formal complaint against whoever thought building a city somewhere that causes your face to go numb within seconds of going outside was a good idea.

Yuuri was freezing. Yuuri’s coach was insisting they run to the ice rink this morning. Yuuri’s fiance would be sleeping on the couch tonight while Yuuri built the world’s largest blanket burrito and used Makkachin for warmth.

Victor was waiting by the door, wearing a few extra layers for the jog, but otherwise looking like it was a nice spring day. Yuuri was on a scavenger hunt through the apartment to find every piece of warm clothing he could add so he didn’t end up a Yuuricicle before they even reached the rink.

Victor was calling for him to hurry up. Yuuri was going to shove him outside and lock the door.

Makkachin was curled up in front of the heater. Yuuri envied her.

Finally Yuuri was ready to go. He waddled toward the door wearing three shirts, two sweaters, his coat, leggings, sweatpants, jeans, two pairs of warm socks, three scarves, the thickest gloves he could find, and a warm beanie.

Victor was staring at him like he’d grown a second head. Yuuri was warm, for now.


End file.
